


Songs I can't listen to

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Mystrade in a song [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song fic, Teen Mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: This work is for a friend that introduced me to this song!Espero que la leas aunque sea en ingles!!! y que por supuesto te guste (?)





	Songs I can't listen to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts).



> This work is for a friend that introduced me to this song!
> 
> Espero que la leas aunque sea en ingles!!! y que por supuesto te guste (?)

_And it’s all because of you_

_I’ve got a list of songs I can’t listen to_

_And it’s all because we’re through_

_I’ve got a list of songs I can’t listen to_

 

He first saw him in a bar the neither of them was supposed to be in. The gingerboy in the band with a beautiful voice. They hit it off pretty fast. Greg was dancing to his songs all weekend and by Sunday, Mycroft dedicated an original song to him.

 

“To the boy in the crowd, with the beautiful hair and the arse well-endowed.”

 

He was disappointed at first, thinking there was someone else, but then Mycroft pointed at him and he was done for.

 

_There’s a song that I love_

_That you once played for me_

_It had all the right chords_

_And a sweet melody_

_It was back when we started_

_When there was mystery_

_Now they’ve all been erased_

_On my music machine_

 

Weeks passed and Greg kept going to see him and Mycroft would sing to him, then they make out in the back, never saying each other a word out of song. But after a few weeks, Greg finally asked his name.

 

“Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes.”  he said as he attacked his mouth again, pinning his wrists in the wall of the alley they used for making out until one of them had to go. Greg stopped the kiss and rested his forehead in Mycroft’s shoulder.

 

“I’m Greg, by the way.”

 

Mycroft just nodded.

_And it’s all because of you_

_I’ve got a list of songs I can’t listen to_

_And it’s all because we’re through_

_I’ve got a list of songs I can’t listen to_

 

Two months since Greg first asked him out, finally speaking more that five words at a time and realized they had more in common than he thought. After a few months of dates, songs sang and back alley kisses, Mycroft finally sneaked into Greg’s house and stayed the night.

 

They woke up in the early hours of the morning, tangled in the sheets and they stayed there, pleasure and happiness around them and trying to be es quiet as possible.

 

_And do you still sing alone_

_When you’re all by yourself_

_Or do you switch to the next one_

_Sing for somebody else_

Greg loved that Mycroft always sang for him. When he turned eighteen he moved out of his parents house. And even though Mycroft didn’t want to move in with him they spent almost every night together. Mycroft would sing for him in bed, it was the best time of his life.

_When you’re cold don’t forget_

_How this song kept us warm_

_You would dance on my bed_

_I would lay in your arms_

 

Until he decided Greg’s love wasn’t for him and left.

 

“We can’t keep this up.”

 

_And it’s all because of you_

_I’ve got a list of songs I can’t listen to_

_And it’s all because we’re through_

_I’ve got a list of songs I can’t listen to_

 

And it’s because of Mycroft that music changed him forever, and he couldn’t love anyone else, not when everything reminded him of their time together.

 

_And I wish the music didn’t play forever_

_‘Cause I’m feeling like a broken record_

_And I wish the music didn’t play forever_

_‘Cause I’m feeling like a broken record_

 

His band times were left behind, he had to grow up. He had to leave behind that life and be an adult. And even though he missed him, he couldn’t have everything, that’s not how it worked. No more songs, no more love.


End file.
